


The Lame Box Thing

by ixxues



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lame and gay and not v good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixxues/pseuds/ixxues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lame Box Thing

**Author's Note:**

> oldmachaywood.tumblr.com  
> reposted to here

Christmas Day. A day James normally looked forward to with extreme delight. This year however, the delight was overcast with nerves.

He had woken Adam up late, letting the other man sleep late while James made a breakfast they could eat while opening presents.

“Adam…hey Adam it’s time to get up,” James said, trying to coax the younger man awake. Adam, however, only grunted in response.

“Adaaaammm come it’s Christmas we gotta open our presents,” James tried again, this time with more force.

“Later….5 more minutes,” Adam mumbled.

“Hmph. Fine if you won’t wake up I guess I’ll just go back downstairs….PSYCH”

Being forcefully awoken by your boyfriend landing on you was not in Adam’s Top 10 Ways to Wake Up.

“UMPH James, you ass!”

“You love my ass. Come on get up it’s presents time. I made breakfast and coffee to go with it”

“Fine, fine whatever.”

A little while later the two were sat on the couch, each with a respective pile of presents in front of them.

“You have to open that one last,” James said, pointing at the largest box on Adam’s pile.

“Ok? Is that saving the best for last,” Adam teased.

“Yes. Spoiler: it’s a giant dildo,” James joked back.

Two hours later they were surrounded in wrapping paper, ribbons and their presents (they might have gotten a little…distracted after James opened an admittedly sexy present).

“Alright saved the best for last! Here ya go,” James said as he handed the big box to Adam, trying to mask the wavering of nerves in his voice.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Adam responded grabbing the box from James.

He tore of the paper and opened the box to find…

Another box.

“James what the fuck? You got me a box?”

“No, asshole, open that one!”

And he did.

And it was another box.

“James you didn’t seriously do that thing where you put the present in a bunch of boxes, did you?”

“Course not. Go on keep going, there’s at least 5 more,” James giggled.

“I hate you”

The boxes kept getting smaller and smaller until finally Adam had gotten down to box 8.

“James if this isn’t the last one I quit and I don’t even care anymore,” Adam sighed, eyes crinkling and he tried to hide his smile at his lover’s shenanigans.

“You’re close, I promise!”

Adam opened the box and it was another box. But it wasn’t cardboard. It was velvet. And small.

“James…”

“Last box, Adam. Open it,” James whispered, knowing his voice wouldn’t come out strong if he tried to speak.

Adam lifted the smallest box up and when he opened it, his jaw dropped; inside was a small silver ring with a few gems inlaid in the metal. There was a long moment of silence.

“Adam if you don’t say anything I might die,” James ventured.

“You…this….I mean… are you sure?”

“Yes, Adam, I love you and you’re the only person I want to be with but holy fuck if you don’t give me a yes or no I swear to God-”

“Yes, fuck yes, absolutely,” Adam breathed, moving up to kiss James.

The rest of the day was spent quietly in their home; making out, making love, watching movies and baking. Just enjoying the best present of all: each other.


End file.
